Manifest Destiny
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When the other nations abandon and ignore America during this time of economic crisis over time he finds relief and friendship once more with the voice that had started in his mind from a simple statement. Manifest destiny. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I don't think you can understand how much fun I had writing this story.**

**Which I am about one hundred percent sure will remain a one-shot.**

**Probably.**

**Hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

America bounced slightly in his seat grinning. Today was the day that it was his turn to host the little family get together with Canada, England, and France. He was severely looking forward to this day where the four of them would get together and simply relax.

He sighed. It had been a stressful few months and things weren't getting better it seemed. All he could really do is keep his fingers crossed and hope that his people can get them out of this.

He leaned back into the bench he sat at. Winter was finally coming to an end and there was still a slight chill in the air that caused his breathe to appear. He snuggled deeper into his jacket while at the same time somehow taking his phone out to check the time.

Only eleven-forty five. There was still fifteen minutes for them to arrive. Regardless of what England thought America did know to show up early to some things. Their small family reunion was definitely important enough. More actually.

He sighed and looked around the park. Central Park to be precise actually. The place they always met when it was Americas turn to have these meetings.

He looked to the left and then to the right before shrugging. It still wasn't time for them to meet anyway. There were still ten minutes. And the three of them were coming from different countries so it would take longer sometimes. There were delays and traffic.

Canada would always be the first one to arrive because he lived closer. He would give a small smile to America as he nearly jogged to where his brother sat waiting. Together they would talk and laugh while they waited for their fathers.

Then most likely England would come on twelve on the dot if there was nothing to make him late. He would scowl at America and bark out ways to improve him such as taking more care into his clothes and posture and nod in approval to Canada. He would then pout and ground out on how they didn't need to wait for the 'perverted frog' to arrive and they could have a nice and non-sexual day as father and sons.

Then France would come almost as if he wasn't walking but rather gliding. He would smile at every girl he passed, blowing a kiss to some of them. When he reached America and Canada he would hug them tightly, both brothers ignoring his slightly wandering hands, before also embracing a protesting Brit.

America sighed in appreciation. They were his family and he knew that no matter what happened he would be able to count on them.

He glanced at his phone once more. Twelve. He could at least expect Canada or perhaps England to come now.

His eyes darted to the left and the right. Nothing. A glance at his watch. Twelve oh five.

His eyes darted to the left and the right. Nothing. A glance at his watch. Twelve thirty.

His eyes darted to the left and the right. Nothing. A glance at his watch. One.

His eyes darted to the left and the right. Nothing. A glance at his watch. Three.

His eyes darted to the left and the right. Nothing. A glance at his watch. Five.

His eyes darted to the left and the right. Nothing. A glance at his watch. Ten.

He slumped in his seat and shivered slightly. His stomach was crying for food however its pleas had quieted slightly around seven. Now all there was that remained of his hunger was a pinched feel in his stomach and a severe headache.

His lip was bleeding from biting on it too many times and too hard.

They would've called. They always called even if they were only going to be five minutes late. He gave a pitiful glance at his watch once more. It was nearing eleven at night.

His lower lip trembled slightly and his vision clouded over. He kept his eyes open in hopes to keep the tears at bay. He wouldn't cry. Hero's don't cry.

He finally stood from the bench that he had been sitting in and waiting patiently for over eleven hours. His legs trembled slightly as he took shaky steps forward to get blood circulating through them once more before he set off for his home, his head pounding.

Once he got home he threw his coat, boots, scarf, and hat into the corner and immediately entered the kitchen where he got a pot of coffee brewing and many hamburgers being reheated in the microwave. He slid his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed the number one and hit call.

He brought the phone to his ear and waited impatiently until he heard the familiar Canadian accented voice of his brother mumble and annoyed "Hello?" into the phone.

"Canada!" America exclaimed. "Where were you dude, I was waiting."

"I was with England and France at England's house." Canada answered.

Americas smile wavered slightly. "But the meeting place was at my house. If you guys wanted to change it why didn't you call me to tell me?"

"Well to tell you the truth we had a good time just the three of us." Canada said curtly.

America paused for a moment. "What…what are you talking about?"

"America." Canada sighed. "All of us are getting kinda tired of how much like a child you are. Never taking responsibility for your own actions. Never paying attention to anyone other than yourself. All of us are tired of it."

"All…of us?" America whispered.

"All of us." Canada said firmly. "And I mean every country."

America shook his head. "No way. Canada. If this is about my economy I'm trying! I really am trying!"

"Yeah we see how you're trying." Canada said. America could almost see him rolling his eyes. "Look America as pleasant as this conversation is I have far better things to do right now. Maybe go skinny dipping on a lake still covered with ice."

"Canada." America whispered. "You're my brother."

"That doesn't mean anything." Canada said curtly. "Oh and don't try to call either England or France. They'll just tell you the same things. But knowing how thick headed and stupid you are you are going to do it anyway. Bye."

With that final word the next thing America heard was the click of the phone being put down.

He stared at the phone in his hand no longer trying to hold back a few tears.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Canada was shaking as he kept his hand on his phone. He choked back sobs as he fought the urge to call his brother immediately and apologize for everything that he had said. To go on the next plane and hold his brother. To spend the day that they were supposed to.<p>

Instead he pried his hand off of his phone and used it to wipe away the tears that were falling.

This was for the best. This is what had to be done. Everyone had agreed on it.

Everyone.

America was too childish. He acted more like an irresponsible little kid more than a nation that he had to be. Instead of trying to get himself and his friends out of this bad economy he choose to ignore it and instead focus on the most stupidest things that were in existence.

He bit his lip hard. Ignoring America. That is what they had to do. Ignore him and make him realize that he is an adult and should act like one.

As soon as everything would get better he would apologize for doing this. He would get down on his knees and even wear America's flag as a sign of apology.

He knew America would forgive him. He always did.

They were brothers after all.

* * *

><p>America was confused. More than confused however that was the best word he could come up with at the moment.<p>

No one had looked at him today. Not even giving him a passing glance. And when he walked up to one of them to talk with them they would turn their heads to the side and ignore him or even get up and walk away.

When he went up to Japan to talk about the newest video game the smaller man had stood and walked away without so much as a glance at America. The same with South Korea.

England and France simply ignored him. Canada too. Almost as if he hadn't even been there.

Germany and Italy were talking when he walked up to them. They continued to talk to one another and didn't give any indication of even hearing him.

Russia had been humming and drawing something on his notes. He continued to hum that weird song and draw even when America tried to talk with him.

China continued to drink from his tea.

Austria didn't look up from his piano notes that he was composing.

Lithuania continued to listen to Poland.

South Italy continued to yell at Spain and Spain had his eyes only on South Italy.

Prussia was bothering Hungary who looked like she wanted to take her frying pan and smack him with it soon.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein continued to their own little talks.

Mexico didn't look up from her cell phone.

Netherlands and Belgium were sitting together eating some chocolate. Didn't even look up at him.

Sweden was reading his notes along with Finland. Norway and Iceland were both sitting on top of an unconscious Denmark.

Estonia continued to show Latvia a new system he had created with his computer.

Ukraine had continued to knit her scarf and Belarus was being held back by her older sister from going to where Russia was.

Only North Korea paid him any mind. A smirk and a victorious look in the eyes.

America hesitated at the door. He glanced back to see if anyone, anyone at all, had even noticed him at least once.

When only North Koreas gaze was on him he bowed his head lightly and walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>America logged onto his computer gaming site and grinned once he saw Japan and South Korea also on the list of available players.<p>

"_Hey guys! Ready to kill some zombies?"_ he typed into the chat box.

**Kimono has logged out.**

**Kimchi has logged out.**

"What the hell?" America said under his breath before shaking his head.

"Killing zombies will help me get my head clear." he said.

After twenty minutes however he logged off as well. It wasn't fun when you were playing alone.

* * *

><p>"Come on Canada. Stop this." America begged near hysteria. "We're brother! I mean I can understand the others! They are nothing to us! But you and I…you and I are brother." he whispered. "I know your there. Please just answer the phone. Please! I'm…I'm begging you."<p>

On the other side of the line Canada curled more into himself as Americas voice rang out from the answering machine. His sobs slowly filled the house.

From the sound of his voice it was clear that America was crying.

"Brother. Brother. Please. I need you. If there is anything I have learnt through my entire life it's that I can count on you! Please."

Canada sobbed harder before he looked up. He stood suddenly and ran to the phone.

He grabbed it and brought it to his ear.

"America!" he yelled into the phone.

The only sound was a dial tone. The message had ended. America had to hang up.

* * *

><p>Alone.<p>

He was alone. All alone.

That word rang through his mind. Over and over and over and over.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Everyone had left him. Had gotten tired of him. Abandoned him.

He gave a small whimper. Not that it mattered if it was small or big. Soft or loud. No one was around to hear it.

"I'm still a hero." he whispered as he pulled the covers over his head. "I'm still the hero."

"I'm still the hero."

* * *

><p>Time passed. America withdrew onto himself more and more. He stopped talking at meetings. Only saying a small "Nothing to report." in a quiet monotone of voice when asked for his turn.<p>

He tried to talk more with his boss and the government. However they had their own families. They couldn't spare more than at most an hour with him before needed to return to work or their children or their wives or husbands.

Soon enough he stopped trying to get them to talk. When he got a new president he just sat in the corner slummed in his seat and head bowed. He allowed the previous president to explain who he is and everything else.

America closed his eyes and tilted his head into the wall. It was starting to get painful to even get out of bed.

His boss found him one day in the middle of an empty room with a gun in his hand and pressed to his temple. When the president leaped forward to try to grab it he was late by a few seconds.

Hours later when the bullet wound healed and America opened his eyes once more he saw his boss staring down at him with a mixture of confusion and concern for the country.

"I am sending you to a doctor." The president said. "This is going a bit too far."

The doctor glanced at America who sat on the examination table silently. His feet dangled a few feet away from the floor, his shoulders were slumped forward and he didn't look up from the ground.

"You have depression." The doctor said.

America managed a snort. "You went to medical school for how many years? Just to say that? Gee doc, you must be such a genius to figure that out." he managed to say sarcastically.

It was the most he had said in about two years.

The doctor ignored his sarcasm and scribbled on his prescription pad before handing it to him.

"I am prescribing you anti-depressants." he said.

America spared the note a glance as he took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Drugs." he said bitterly. "The answer everything."

* * *

><p>One bitter pill on his tongue dissolving slightly. A gulp of water brought it down his throat and into his system.<p>

America sighed and leaned back in his seat. He lost track of how many pills he had taken of this drug. He lost track of how many refills he had gotten.

He knew however that they didn't work. He had been taking them for months and nothing.

There were two differences however. The first difference that happened was that the dosage and amount had increased.

After the first six months that they didn't work his boss had sent him back to the doctor to heighten the dosage in every pill. The dosage continued to increase until it couldn't legally go any higher.

It went from two pills a day to three. To four. To five. To six. To seven. To eight. To nine. To ten.

The second difference is that ever since his boss had caught him taking a handful of pills with alcohol in an another attempt to kill himself he now had one of the secret service officers to bring him the pills every time he had to take them and make sure that he had swallowed them.

That included during the meetings. Sometime in the middle of the meetings the agent assigned to him would come up to him and hand him the pill hidden in a napkin. Which he would then swallow with a gulp of water.

He had lost weight he realized. About thirty pounds and counting. He look a glance at the mirror.

He had seen many versions of eyes in his years. Eyes full of life. Happiness. Misery. Sadness. Eyes of the people who have seen war.

His were dead. There was no life in them anymore.

The shower he had been taking caused steam to cover the glass. He clumsily brought his now thin arm up and wiped the steam off.

He froze.

His reflection was staring at him. Smirking with red highlighting his once blue eyes.

"_Hey America." _the familiar, oh so familiar, voice whispered.

"You." America whispered hoarsely. When had been the last time he spoke.

"_Me."_ The reflection said gently. _"How are you?"_

"Leave me alone." America mumbled turning back to the shower.

"_That's not what you want America." _The reflection said. It pressed its hand onto the glass of the mirror from his side. _"I know that's not what you want."_

"What do you want?" America asked not looking at him.

"_I see you're in pain." _It said. _"I want to help you. Do you remember what I was born on?"_

"Manifest destiny." America whispered.

It nodded. _"Exactly. Manifest destiny. Spread your rule from sea to shining sea."_

America shook his head. "No."

It smiled. _"I know no. I am here for one reason and one reason only. To help you. To be the friend that the others failed to be. I will never. Ever. Leave you America."_

America shakily turned his head towards the reflection. It smiled at him.

"_Never."_

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should get a pet." His boss suggested. "Those always seem to work with others. Get a cat, or a dog. If you want I can talk to others and find a way for you to get a bigger animal."<p>

"Three hundred forty eight." America said monotony.

"Pardon?"

"Three hundred forty eight." America repeated. "One hundred fifty dogs. One hundred sixty cats. Thirty eight birds. Each animal of various kinds."

He looked up at his boss. Emptiness was clear in the once alive orbs.

"They don't work for everyone." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why stop at seas?" <em>it asked. _"Don't stop at rivers or lakes. Think oceans."_

America glanced at the reflection. "Oceans?"

It nodded. _"Oceans. Every land that exists. Stretch your power from land to land. Continent to continent. Border to border."_

America tilted his head back and blew the smoke out before bringing the cigarette back to his mouth before glancing back at the glass door of his balcony. His reflection was sitting in the same position he was except he was dangling his own cigarette between his fingers lazily.

"You mean conquering." America said.

It nodded. _"If it comes to that yes. It is your destiny and birth right as America to be the one to control this entire world."_

The corner of his lips tilted upwards. It took him a few moments to realize just what he was doing.

He was smiling. He brought a hand to his mouth and traced his raised lips.

He hadn't smiled in months. Maybe years.

Slowly he shook his head.

"They don't deserve it." he said bringing the cigarette to his lips once more.

* * *

><p>His economy was almost in perfect condition now. The other nations were profiting from it as well.<p>

America slowly walked through the meeting room with his notes in hand. His eyes glanced over the words absorbing some and ignoring others.

"America?"

He was started out of his thoughts and glanced around. Someone had actually called his name? They were acknowledging him?

Japan stood next to him with a smile on his face.

"Have you played the newest version?" he asked holding up a new video game. "If you still don't have it I can get you one."

America could see from the corner of his eyes the other nations starting to close in as well. His economy was great and they were profiting. They wanted to come back in.

He looked back at Japan and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"_You see?" _the familiar voice asked in the back of his mind. _"They will all be your best friend when they can get something out of it. But the moment that you fall even a little bit they are your biggest enemies. Will deny any relation with you. Canada was a prime example. This snake in front of you is another. You control his army and he depends on you."_

"_The only reason any of them want to have anything to do with you is so that they could get something out of it."_

America backed out of the room his eyes jumping from nation to nation. Greedy disgusting nations. Thinking only of themselves. Closing in on him. Closer and closer.

He ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You were right. You were right." America sobbed clutching at the mirror. "All those greedy bastards."<p>

"_They care only about themselves." _he said softly. _"They'll be your best friend when it can help them and they can profit. You ask for help? You make a small mistake? They will deny any relation. They will be your biggest enemy. They care nothing of you. Not like I do."_

America looked up at him. The reflection brought his hand onto his side of the glass and pressed it to where Americas hand was.

"_I never leave you America." _It said. _"Never. Always with you. Always beside you. Through everything that happens. Through thick and thin." _It smiled slightly. _"Until death do we part."_

America stood slightly staring at the mirror breathlessly.

"_You understand what needs to be done right?" _it asked. _"You understand the only thing that they deserve right? If they want to be dependent on you so much then it is only proper that you control them completely."_

America pressed his forehead against the mirror right on where the reflections was.

"_You know what needs to be done."_

He could see himself now, not him. His weak and thin self. Empty and vulnerable.

He needed to be strong once more. Gain back the strength he had lost. Gain it all back.

They didn't want him when he had been a hero. Fine.

Now he will be forced onto them as the villain.

His own blue eyes. The blue that had looked the freedom of the sky and all the wonders that it contained. They were red once more.

"Manifest destiny." America whispered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
